MoonbeamDancer's Story
by MoonbeamDancer
Summary: Another CATS fic. My background story.


MoonbeamDancer's Story  
by MoonbeamDancer   
  
Author's Note's- Thanks to those of my family who sent in their stuff. This story is mine,so if your gonna use it or anything, let me know. This story was inspired by "Bombalurina's Story." by Obsida. Polka and Dot belong to her. Watch out for the death seaces they're a little gruesome. Vapor and Blazite are mine. The name Nephlite is from Sailor Moon, but I came up with the cat description. The parts that take place in Macavity's lair are in 1st person, so don't be confused. Send any comments to Jellicle_Vamp@hotmail.com   
  
Deuteronomy walked into the Junkyard. "Deuteronomy!" yelled one of the toms. The tom ran up to Deuteronomy. "What is it? What's wrong?" he asked. "It's Grizabella. She's having her kittens." "WHAT?!?" Deuteronomy shrieked. "Where is she?" he demanded. "She's in your lair. Jenny and Jelly are with her." Deuteronomy took off as fast as his legs could carry him. When he got there, he plowed right into Jonathan and Bill Baily. "Whoa Deuteronomy! Slow down!" they said, holding him back. "Is she ok?" he asked, struggling to get loose. "She's fine. Let him go guys." Jelly said coming out of the lair. Deuteronomy yanked himself out of Jonathan's and Bill Baily's grip, and ran into the lair, knocking them down in the process. "Sheesh! You'd think it was his first litter." Jonathan said. "It is." replied Jelly. Deuteronomy ran over to where Jenny and Grizabella were. "Congratulations Deuteronomy. You have a fine family." Jenny said. But he didn't hear her; all he could focus on was Grizabella and the several little balls of fur curled up next to her. Jenny left. Deuteronomy knelt down next to Griz. He couldn't of been any happier. Not only did he have one of the most beautiful mates,(she was the glamour cat after all.) but he now had a beautiful litter of kittens. Griz saw him staring at her and the kittens. She smiled "So are you going to say something or are you gonna stare all day?" she asked. "What are we going to name them?" "I don't know." "How many are there?" "That I can answer. We have one, two, three..." Griz counted. "We have a grand total of nine kittens."   
Deuteronomy's eyes almost fell out of his head. "NINE kittens?" He looked down at them. "Wow!" Griz laughed. "What are we going to name them?" he asked as he licked Griz's ears. As they talked about different names for the kittens, two of them, a black one with a white lighting bolt and one of the white ones curled up into Deuteronomy's thick fur. Grizabella and Deuteronomy laughed. They talked about names until they fell asleep. By midnight, they had named every kitten.   
A few weeks later the junkyard was filled with cats. "Well?? When are they going to come out?" asked several cats. Deuteronomy came out of the lair holding three of the newest cats to the tribe. A Siamese named Raye came up to him. "I can feel the vibes off these kittens. I have the feeling that all of them are going to be very powerful. Definitely that one." she said pointing to the black and white one. "What are their names?" called one of the cats. Deuteronomy lifted the smaller white one into the air. "This is Lil Vicki. But we can call her Vicki" Vicki was all white, but part of her face was black and her front left paw was dark gray. Deuteronomy lifted the other kitten into the air.   
"This is Victoria." Victoria was all white like Vicki, but she had black tips on her ears. They opened their eyes and looked out at the crowd. Vicki had green eyes and Victoria had blue eyes. They both meowed hello to the crowd. Deuteronomy lifted the third kitten into the air. "This is MoonbeamDancer." MoonbeamDancer was all black with a white lighting bolt slanting across her face from her right. On her left upper arm was a white tattoo. It was of a crescent moon with a strand of wavy lines and stars wrapping around her arm like a bracelet. She opened her eyes and meowed to the others. Her right eye was dark blue and her left eye was gold. Deuteronomy put her down next to her sisters. "Deuteronomy, how many kittens do you have?" called an orange queen. "We have nine kittens." The crowd was shocked into silence. There had never been a litter as big as that.   
Deuteronomy said he'd be back with the next three. He picked up MoonbeamDancer, Vicki, and Victoria, and went inside. He then came out with Dratini, Mistica, & Jazzmica. He held up the tuxedo-marked kitten, whose fur sparkled. "This is their oldest sister Dratini." The other cats said that she looked like a cat that had died last year. Deuteronomy then held up Jazz and Mistica. "The white with tiger stripes is Jazzmica and the black, gray, and white one is Mistica." Mistica & Jazz opened their eyes. Jazz had hazel eyes & Mistica's right eye was green & her right eye was purple. Grizabella then came out of the lair. She had a kitten in her mouth, and several walking behind her. She put the kitten in her mouth down. "This is Ameria, Jazzmina and Misty." she said. All nine kittens had gotten together in a group. They smiled at the other cats.   
They fanned out into the crowd. They sniffed at the other cats. Sometimes they stopped at a kitten and played for a moment. Ameria was light gray with a lighting bolt on her chest. The tips of her tail & her front white paw were white. Jazzmina was black and white with a tattoo. It was of an arrow with stars around it. They snuck up on Mistica and pounced on her. The others laughed.   
Later that year-   
"Hey Vicki! Where are you?" Dratini yelled. All of the kittens had recently discovered their powers, and were learning how to use them. Vicki was currently being invisible and Dratini was trying to trick her into telling her where she was. Ameria levitated over to Dratini. "She's hiding behind the tire." she hissed. "Thanks." Dratini hissed back. A breeze blew up dirt around Vicki's legs. Dratini saw this, took aim and zapped. Vicki jumped, became visible, and zapped Dratini back, but missed. Instead she hit MoonbeamDancer & Misto. They yelped. "Oh! Sorry!" called Vicki. Misto said it was ok. 'Dancer and Misto stood up and shook off some burnt fur. 'Dancer sneezed, and shot off a lighting bolt & a shard of ice. The others laughed. "We better get home." said Dratini. The other kittens started to go home, but 'Dancer said that she wanted to talk to Jenny.   
I was on my way home. I walked around a trashcan. And got lost. I had taken a wrong turn down an alley. "Where am I?" I thought. I continued walking down an alley when I smelled a cat. "Hello?" I called "Is someone there?" A ginger red cat stepped into the alley "Well, look at what we got here. A lost kitten." he said sneering. "Macavity's gonna like you." With that the tom rushed me. I got in a few good licks before I went down. The tome laughed. "Oh yeah, Macavity's gonna like you...."   
The kittens got home. "Where's MoonbeamDancer?" asked Grizabella. "Isn't she home yet?" asked Jazzmina and Jazzmica. "She said she was gonna go talk to Jenny." said Vicki, who was getting a drink. Grizabella said that she had just talked to jenny. 'Dancer had left about an hour ago. Old Deuteronomy walked in. "Deuteronomy! MoonbeamDancer's missing!" cried Grizabella. "Ho long has she been gone?" he asked. "About an hour." chirped Ameria. "We'll wait a little bit. If she doesn't show, we'll send out a search party." he said.   
The ginger red cat dragged me into Macavity's lair & into a room. I landed with a thud. Two polka dotted cats came over to me. "Who are you?" one asked. "Who are you?" I asked back. "I'm Polka." "I'm Dot." Polka was on the left, Dot was on the right. "We're twins." A cat with a fluffy white tail came in. "Who's this?" she asked "I'm Griddlebone. What's your name honey?" "Moo...MoonbeamDancer." I whispered looking down. Griddlebone lifted my chin. "You know you're in Macavity's lair right?" I nodded. "Why am I here?" A red cat with black spots walked in. "Who's she?" I asked. "That's the "Classy Dame" Bombalurina." I jerked. "Dames?!" I yelped. I had heard about the Dames before. "Macavity wants her." Bomba said, pointing at me.   
Bombalurina led me to the "throne room". "Here she is." she said. "Thank you Bombalurina." said Macavity stepping off the pile of pillows that were his throne. He walked over to me. He started walking in a circle around me. Sometimes he took a swipe at me, just to see how I'd react. I reacted just the way he wanted me to. I fought back. With my magic and my claws. He had managed to dodge most of my punches, but one of them caught him under and across his chin. It made Macavity fall to the ground. I promptly backed off. Macavity got up and growled. "I'm sorry!" I squeaked. Macavity growled again & took a menacing step towards me. I coward before him, scared for my life. I had heard all sorts of things about Macavity. "Stand up." he growled. I stood. Macavity leaned closer and looked at my neck. Actually at my collar. "Nice." I touched my collar. It was silver. A band forming around my collarbone like a necklace with a cat in the center. "It was a gift." I said holding the collar. It had been a gift from Misto. He had been perfecting a spell for jewelry & made it for me. Macavity snorted and turned towards the door. "Vapor!!" he yelled. A gray fog came in. It formed into a gray cat with yellow eyes. "Vapor, take her  
. Teach her how to fight and how to use her powers." I looked wildly at them. "Huh? Use my powers? What are you talking about? I want to go home!!" "You are home." Vapor hissed.   
"I'm sorry Deuteronomy, we've been looking for months, but we've found nothing." Mistica, who was sitting next to him, sighed. "'Dancer where are you?" she thought. Her brother and sisters came over. "Well?" they asked. "Nothing." said Mistica and Deuteronomy. "I miss 'Dancer." said Vicki and Victoria. "I'm worried about mom." said Ameria. "Me too." replied Deuteronomy. "DEUTERONOMY!!!" screamed Jelly. She ran over to him, panting slightly. "It's Grizabella! She's dead!" Deuteronomy turned a sickly shade of gray. "What?!" he & the other gasped. Jelly led them to her. Grizabella was in her lair. She was lying in a pool of blood. The razor was still in her hand; a note was in the other. Dratini picked up the note. It read:   
I can't take it any more.   
I miss MoonbeamDancer too much.   
I'm sorry Deuteronomy.   
Please forgive me.   
-Grizabella.   
  
Deuteronomy stared at the body. Jazzmina asked if he was ok. "I'll be fine. Just leave me  
alone for awhile." He walked out, tears glowing in his eyes.   
For Grizabella. And for MoonbeamDancer.   
I sniffed the air. He was around here, somewhere. For the past several months Vapor had been teaching me how to fight and how to use my magic. Now I was putting all that training to good use. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I melted into fog and snuck up behind him. I held my paws out in front of me. A lighting ball crackled in my paws. I reformed and threw the ball at him. It hit the Siamese on the back. He fell to the ground with a thud. I laughed. The Siamese got up. "Good work MoonbeamDancer." "Thank you Nephlite." I said taking his paw. Nephlite was a Siamese, but he had different colors on his coat. Where it was supposed to be cream he was a dark blood red, a maroon color really. Where it was supposed to be brown, he was pitch black. I looked at him. He was so sweet and loving towards me. Not to mention very protective of me. Earlier in our relationship, he had helped me defend myself against a tom who didn't know the word no. He reminded me of someone from my past. I couldn't remember the cat's name, I could barely remember my family, but I remembered that that cat had given me my necklace. And that the cat from my past had been very nice to me.   
"You've gotten very good with your fighting and magic." said Vapor appearing before us. "Thank you." I said. I had gotten so good, that I had earned the nickname the "Magic Dame" from the other dames, and some of the other toms. "Macavity wants to see you." said Vapor. I nodded. I floated up into the air, and disappeared in a flash of lighting, leaving behind a black scorch mark shaped like a crescent moon with a star hanging off the tip. It was my signature mark. I then appeared in the "throne room". "You called?" Macavity nodded. "You been with us how long? A year?" I nodded. "Vapor says that you've gotten extremely good with your fighting skills and your magic. I'll be taking over for her. Teach you the better tricks of the trade." "Alright." I said. "You'll be able to fight the Jellicles soon." I growled at the word "Jellicles." I had heard a lot of stories about them. About how they were a bunch of house cats, that deserved to be wiped out. "Go on, we'll start training tomorrow." said Macavity.   
I left and went to mine and Nephlite's lair. "What he say?" Nephlite asked nuzzling my neck. "He's going to take over my training, & I'll be able to fight the Jellicles soon." Nephlite kissed me. His voice took on a teasing tone. "I've got something for you." I laughed. "What is it?" "Close your eyes." I pouted. "Close them." he said. I did. Nephlite went over to the chest that was in one corner of our lair. He opened it, took out the fake bottom and removed something. He came back over to where I was standing and said, "Open them." In his hands was a collar. It was a black leather collar with silver spikes about an inch long with sapphire's between each spike. I breathed in hard. "It's beautiful." I whispered. "Turn around so I can put it on." Nephlite said. He started to take off my necklace. "No. Leave it." Nephlite put the necklace back on, and put the new collar above it. So on my collarbone was the necklace, and on my neck was the collar. Nephlite liked the effect. "Elegance and grace." he said pointing to the necklace. "Deadly death." he said pointing to the collar. "And I do it with a song in my heart." I said.   
The next day we started on my training. "Hold your paws in front of you. Start concentrating. Think of ice. Shape it in your mind. Shape it into any shape you want." Macavity said, taking my paws in his. I started concentrating. I could see the ice in my paws my mind. The ice started to form in my paws. As I stretched the ice in my mind, it stretched in my paws. I formed it into an ice shard, a pick of ice really. "I've seen what Vapor taught you. The thunder, lighting, rain, and turning yourself and others into fog. I'm going to teach you how to make ice and lighting spears, knife sharp ice shards, how to make wings out of fog & lighting, how to make it hail and snow, and make hurricane force winds. Now, throw that ice shard for me. I wanna see how you throw." Macavity said. I threw the shard. It hit a concrete wall. The shard was six inches long. It was now stuck in the wall about four inches. Macavity looked at me with shock in his eyes. "Make an ice spear several feet long. I'm going to teach you how to fight with it." I made a spear about 6 and a half feet long. The color of it was pale blue, & it was knife sharp like the shards. Macavity moved behind me. I tensed. One of the most important things Vapor taught me was never let your guard down. He took a hold of my paws. "Here. Hold it like this." he said showing me how to hold it. "Same thing goes for the lighting spear." We then went though various techniques with both spears. As the day went on, he taught me how to make hurricane winds and wings. After several weeks of intense training, I was ready to fight the Jellicles.   
Munkustrap walked over to Mistica. "You ok?" he asked. "I had a bad dream. I think it might have been a vision." she said. Munkustrap asked what happened. Mistica took a deep breath and told her mate the truth. "I had a dream that MoonbeamDancer was a stray. She was working for Macavity." A few weeks later, her words came back to haunt her.   
Macavity & the others attacked the junkyard with a vengeance. The younger and older cats that couldn't fight, ran for cover. One of the strays had managed to take down serval of the Jellicles, before one of them recognized her. "MoonbeamDancer?" she called. She fought her way to her. 'Dancer called up a lighting spear. She pinned the black and white queen to the ground. "MoonbeamDancer, don't you recognize me? It's me Vicki, your little sister." Vicki didn't dare move one inch or she was cat food. "I have no sisters." snarled MoonbeamDancer. "Yes you do. Several in fact. Don't you remember us?" 'Dancer growled, picked up Vicki and threw her. Vicki landed with a thud. The light bounced off her collar. MoonbeamDancer recognized it. She had given it to Vicki as a gift. 'Dancer hesitated. "Vicki?" she whispered. Vicki nodded. 'Dancer was about to hug her sister, when she was shoved out of the way. Nephlite stood above Vicki, preparing to kill her. "Nephlite don't!!" MoonbeamDancer screamed, getting between the two. By this time the fighting had stopped. "Why shouldn't I kill her?" Nephlite hissed. "Because she's my sister!" MoonbeamDancer cried. "What?!?" Nephlite yelled. "You call this Jellicle your sister?!" He yanked 'Dancer close to him, his dark green eyes blazing with anger. "Would you rather be with them?" he growled. She mutely nodded her head. He threw her aside roughly, hissing at her. As he started to walk away, Macavity stepped up to her. "Traitor!!" he hissed. "After all this time, after everything I taught you, you'd rather be with them!!" With that he threw an ice spear at her, aimed right at her heart. 'Dancer couldn't move. She didn't until Nephlite pushed her out of the way. The spear slammed right though his chest. "Nephlite!! No! Oh god no!!" MoonbeamDancer screamed. Nephlite fell into her arms, blood pouring from his wound, getting on her fur. She took out the spear, more blood. "MoonbeamDancer, I'm sorry. I, I never meant to get angry at you. I just want you to know you're in my heart and I love you." he said reaching a paw up to her face. "I love you too." she said taking his paw in hers. Nephlite started to shimmer in her arms. 'Dancer knew what that meant. He was dying. Fast. "No Nephlite, don't leave me." she cried burying her face in his chest, turning her white lighting bolt red. "I'm pregnant." she whispered in his ear. "Name it after me." he mumbled, turning to stardust faster. "I will." she said crying. "I love you MoonbeamDancer. Never forget that." he said. And with that last good bye, Nephlite turned completely into stardust and joined the heavens. "No!! Nephlite!!" 'Dancer cried, clutching the spiked collar he left behind. "Oh well. Too bad, so sad." said Macavity dusting off his paws. MoonbeamDancer stood up. "You rat!!" she growled at him. She let loose a lighting spear at him. "Get out of here!!! And don't ever come back!!!" she howled. Macavity and the other strays ran like hell. MoonbeamDancer fell to the ground crying. Dratini came up behind her. "It'll be ok." she said wrapping her arms around 'Dancer, purring softly.   
One by one, 'Dancer's family came up and asked if she'd be okay. "I don't know. Maybe. Right now I just want to be alone." Ameria & Victoria showed her to their favorite spot and let her be alone.   
About two months later, MoonbeamDancer gave birth to a baby girl. "What are you going to name her?" asked Misto. Over the past month he and 'Dancer had gotten close. Misto had wanted to get closer, but he was willing to wait. "I don't know. I was thinking maybe... Blazite." "I like it." Misto said looking at the small red kitten. Blazite, Blaze for short, was dark red like her father. She had black leopard spots and a white bib, like Bombalurina. Her back legs were all black. Her front paws were like black fingerless biker gloves. Her fingers were red, her claws were black. Her right eye was dark green; her left eye was dark blue. Her face and ears were black, with a few streaks of red on her eyelids. Her tail was black. Basically, she looked like a red and black Siamese, with black leopard spots and a white bib. "Look." said 'Dancer who was washing her. Right behind Blazite's left ear was a tiny white lighting bolt. Misto laughed. "Are you going to give her Nephlite's collar?" MoonbeamDancer nodded. "Eventually." she said as she settled down with her and Nephlite's kitten.   
  
  



End file.
